


Time Fracture

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Series: Darkness Series [2]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Doctor Who (2005), Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Holby City, Twilight (Movies), Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, F/M, Secrets are Revealed, Set six years in the future, Tearjerker, Tissues will be needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: Time Fracture (or Time Fractures), is a rip hole in the fabric of the universe itself. They will appear in various shapes but can grow in strength if the rip in the universe isn't healed, Time Fractures began to appear in various places with one Time Fracture growing in strength as more of the Time Fractures appear."We Need You! Please Come and Help Us?"-Kate Stewart makes her first public appeal.This story is set in 2026 (six years in the Future).
Relationships: Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart/Danielle Wolfe, Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Series: Darkness Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897096
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	1. Kate Breaks Protocol

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Doctor Who episode entitled, "Time Fracture".
> 
> This will be very different from the video I have seen, also that something is connected to the Time Fracture.
> 
> Read more if you become engrossed.
> 
> Btw, The Queen of England and The Duke of Edinburgh are mentioned in this story, but do not fear it is only a story and Danielle is the Princess of Edinburgh in the story.
> 
> Also, Bernie and Katie do not have royals titles, they are referred to as 'Madam Berenice and Madam Katie' due to their nana Elizabeth requesting this.

When it was discovered that Danielle Edinburgh (now Danielle Wolfe), had actually been missing for six years, her daughters Bernie and Katie discover that their mother was a figment of their own imagination, the sisters then discovered the Time Fractures and Katie breaks every single UNIT protocol in order to reach and find her mother.

Serena is also devastated as it her siblings, they try to sense for their mother with no success at all. Alistair also turns a blind eye in order to help his daughter Katie and he lies to the rest of UNIT, however when Katie is caught, she is fired from UNIT and she teams up with Bernie as they try to find their mother.


	2. Danielle Remains Missing

After the discovery that their mother Danielle has been missing for six years, Bernie and Katie realise that the person (who they thought was their mother), actually turned out to be a figment of their own imagination.

"But if mother has been missing for six years, then who has been with us all this time." Katie asks Bernie.

"A figment of our imagination, Katie." Bernie responded as they sat together.

Katie was looking through a file, which is all about the Time Fracture and more of them have appeared in other places.

"Something doesn't feel right Bern. I mean, this Time Fracture is bigger in shape than the others, what is happening." Katie asks her sister.

"I see what you mean Kate, but the first one seems to be growing strength. So when, other Time Fractures appear, this one grows." Bernie responded.

Serena wants her mommy:

As Bernie and Katie looked over the Time Fractures, Serena is upset and she doesn't handle the fact that her mother has been missing for six years.

"How can anyone of us not have noticed that mommy was missing." The brunette questioned as she sat on the sofa.

Bernie tried to help her, "I don't know Serena, but we are going to find her and bring her home."

"We don't even know where mommy is or what her last movements were, Bern." Serena responded trying not to cry.


	3. The Family Meeting

"Elder Son of Medusa, what is the situation on Earth?" The elder son of Wisdom asks Gregorio.

"My lord, we have Time Fractures appearing everywhere on the Earth, but this one (the first Time Fracture) has been growing in strength." Satan replies.

The family look:

"And what of the Demon-Goddess of Death? Has she been found?" Rebekah asks him.

"It appears as though my only daughter, The Demon-Goddess of Death has been missing for six years." He responded.

Angus (elder son of Wisdom) gets up and walks over to him;

"How is that possible?"

Gregorio (Satan) takes a heavy gulp and responds, "We don't know My Lord. My son Dahak and my grandchildren are tracing her last steps."

"No one is able to kidnap and hide one of our own from us. What else don't we know, elder son of Medusa?" Angus replied.

"Whoever kidnapped my daughter, knew what they were doing and knew of my connection to my daughter. My Lord." He spoke.

Angus turned round in a fit of rage and walked to the altar, "You do realize, elder son of Medusa, that our entire family could be wiped out if Astareth (Danielle) isn't found or brought back to us."

Satan nodded, "Yes My Lord, I am fully aware of the consequences nor do I want our family to be wiped out if my daughter isn't found."

As the family of Demon-Gods pondered over their impending fate, they agree to keep their family members on Earth grounded to Earth.

"Father of mine?" Dahak says as he telepathically contacts his father.

Gregorio senses it and communicates with his son;

"Son of mine, what have you found?" He replied.

Dahak responded; "Whatever happened to my sister, is traceable right up until a small road but I can't sense her at all."

"Can you sense if she was forced to use her powers?"

Dahak tried to sense for this but something blocked him, "No I can't father. Maybe, as a family and binding our powers as one, maybe we can find her together."

He nodded, "All we can do as a family is try son, that's we can do."

"I'll keep looking Father, until you call me and then we can find her as a family." Dahak responded.

"Be careful my boy." Satan replies with a concerned tone in his voice.

"I will father." Dahak responded, then he stopped the conversation and continued to look for his younger sister.


	4. It's A Time Fracture

Xena and Gabrielle see their first Time Fracture:

"Xena what is that?" Gabrielle asks as she sees a Time Fracture in between the trees.

The long haired brunette looked over at the Time Fracture between the trees;

"I don't know, but it might be dangerous." Xena replied as Hercules and Iolaus appear.

The well muscled hero is standing aside Xena, "It's a Time Fracture, Xena!"

Xena turned her head to look at him, "What's a Time Fracture?"

"It's a hole that has been ripped within the universe itself." Hercules responded.

Gabrielle spoke to Iolaus as Xena and Hercules speak audioably.

"Can the Time Fracture be controlled?" Gabrielle asks Iolaus.

Iolaus had a concerned look on his face:

"What Iolaus?" Gabrielle asks noticing his look on his face.

"According to Hercules and what I have seen, Time Fractures are appearing all over the world, but there is one Time Fracture that seems to be growing in shape." Iolaus says.

Hercules and Xena looked at him;

"Not just shape Iolaus." Hercules jumps in.

"What do you mean Herc?" He responds.

Hercules recalls his conversation with Dahak;

"Dahak told me, that there is a main Time Fracture at the UNIT base, which our niece Kate is observing. That Time Fracture is growing in strength each time a new Time Fracture is made."

Iolaus and Gabrielle look at each other with shock on their faces as they look back at Hercules and Xena.

Meanwhile, another Time Fracture appears in Canada and the Time Fracture at UNIT grows more stronger.


	5. Kate's Public Appeal

"Ok, uncle Hercules has just told me that, another Time Fracture has appeared Katie." Bernie informs her twin sister.

Katie nodded, "I think it's time that I do a public appeal to mother. We need her Bernie." 

Just then, the boss of UNIT comes in and fires Katie:

"Kate Lethbridge-Stewart?"

She responds, "Yes Sir."

"You are fired, for leaking information about the Time Fractures and there is no need for an appeal. You are no longer a member of UNIT." He responds then he turns and walks away.

Bernie is shocked, but Katie accepts;

"You ok Katie?" Bernie asks her sister.

"Yeah, let's do that public appeal. Nana can help us." Katie replied as she walked out of the building and to her car.

The blonde Trauma Surgeon follows her twin sister and then drives them to Buckingham Palace.

"How is Serena?" Katie asks Bernie.

"Still quiet, she barely acknowledges me or the kids." Bernie responded as she tries to hide her feelings.

Katie knew her twin sister better than anyone, so it was no surprise that she picked up on her twin's concern;

"Something is bothering you Bern?"

Bernie bit her bottom lip, "Nothing Kate!"

"Come on Bern, I know you better than anyone and I know when you are concerned about something. So what's on your mind?" Katie said in reply.

Bernie took a deep breath in, "I think that the staff are abusing Serena!" She stated to her twin.

Katie was shocked, "What makes you think that?"

"I found bruises on Serena's body, she didn't do them herself. I know her, Serena wouldn't self harm." Bernie responded.

"I believe you Bern." Katie replied as she held her twin sister's hand.

Arriving at Buckingham Palace:

Bernie pulls up at Buckingham Palace, she hands her keys to the car steward and he parks her in the family garage.

They walk into the Palace, one of the staff greets them;

"Madam Berenice and Madam Katie, how nice to see you both." The steward asks them.

They both smiled, knowing that their nana asked the staff to call them by their Christan names;

"Where is our nana Elizabeth?" Bernie asked in response.

"Your nana is having afternoon tea with your grandpa in the family room. I will take you both there." He said nicely.

Both sisters smiled as they followed him to the family room, once there, he goes in.

"Ma'am, your granddaughters, Madam Berenice and Madam Katie are here to see you." He says to the Queen.

The Queen gently wiped her mouth, "Thank You, please show them in."

Her Majesty loved her twin granddaughters, she enjoyed seeing them in and out of business. Also, she hadn't seen them for six months due to her Royal schedules;

The twins walked into the room and smiled at their Nana Elizabeth.

She got up from her seat to greet her granddaughters;

"Hello girls." Her Majesty stopped in her tracks as she witnessed what her granddaughters.

Bernie and Katie both courtesy to their Maternal grandmother, something they always did as a sign of respect for their Queen and Nana.

Elizabeth just smiled, she did often dislike any of her grandchildren bowing or curtesying but she did appreciate it, as it showed her that her grandchildren had much respect for her.

"You two never fail me at courtesying." She smiled and kissed both of her granddaughters, they kissed her cheek in response.

They sat down and had afternoon tea with their nana;

"How can I help my granddaughter's?" She asked as they smiled.

"Erm....*Katie clears her throat,*....I was wondering if I could a public appeal nana, to my mother?"

Elizabeth was surprised as she knew that Katie wasn't exactly friendly with cameras, "I know that your mother Danielle, has been missing for six years. Has there been any updates?"

"No nana, nothing yet." Bernie responded to her nana.

"Ok, Katie you have my permission to do the public appeal. There is a room you can do that in, also I will need to announce that your mother's disappearance is officially a high alert."

Katie was slight confused, "Why an official high alert nana?"

"Because, your mother is the Princess of Edinburgh and she is the youngest daughter of the Queen of England." Elizabeth responded.

Katie nodded, "I'm sorry nana, I wasn't questioning you at all."

The Queen looked at her granddaughter, "It's ok Katie, I know you would never question my motives on anything."

They smiled at each other, then Katie got to work on her speech as Bernie showed their nana the different Time Fractures.

Before doing the public speech, Katie lets her nana review it first and Elizabeth reads it. She approves of the speech and helps her to get prepared.

Katie's Public Appeal:

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, my name is Katie Louisa Lethbridge-Stewart, former Chief Sciencetific Officer at UNIT.

I am doing this public appeal to my mother, Her Royal Highness The Princess of Edinburgh, who has been missing for six years now.

Mother, we need your help. Time Fractures are appearing everywhere, we need you to come home and I know that you won't let us down. Please come home mother, we love you and miss you."

The camera goes off and Katie bursts into tears, Bernie goes over to her twin and comforts her. Elizabeth is proud of her granddaughter and she gives her a cuddle;

"Your mother would be really proud of you sweetheart."

"Thank you nana." Katie replied and then blew her nose.

Will the public appeal help to bring Danielle home?


	6. Teaming Up

"What else do we need to do?" Zankou says to the Source of All Evil.

He thinks before responding, "We need to know the source of this Time Fracture, before anyone can control it."

"My Lord, that maybe too dangerous." The seer interrupted.

The source walks over to her, with the most angriest look on his face;

"What did you say, Seer?"

"I mean no disrespect to you at all. I only meant that maybe it couldn't be controlled." She responded as she looked at the Source.

He excused her and went back to the Time Fracture that has appeared in the Underworld and Demons (both good and evil) are terrified of the Time Fracture.

As The Source of All Evil, inspects the Time Fracture, the Good Magical Beings are also trying to find the source of the Time Fracture:

"Leo, do the elders have any knowledge of the Time Fractures?" Prue asked him.

He shook his head; "The elders are as much as in the dark about the Time Fractures as we."

"It's obvious, that something isn't right and the Good Time Lords have no idea of the Time Fractures either." Piper says.

David Charles states in response, "Well to be honest, auntie Piper, the Good Time Lords have never had to deal with Time Fractures."

Piper nodded, "Does the Time Lord Book of Shadows says anything about Time Fractures?"

"Only, what we already know auntie Piper." David Charles responded as he got up and paced the living room in frustration.

Rose met her brother in the middle, they stood toe to toe as she spoke to him;

"When did the Time Fractures start to appear?" She asks her brother.

David Charles puts his hands in his pockets as Rose crossed her arms across her chest, then he replied;

"Possibly, when mother disappeared. Bernie isn't quite sure as Katie doesn't know that."

"So it is possible, David Charles, that the Time Fractures could have appeared after mother disappeared six years ago." Rose responded as she looked at her brother.

"Maybe Rose, yeah." He replied to his sister.

As both sides of Magic ponder over the Time Fractures and their impending fate, both sides of Magic are completely unaware of the upcoming events.


	7. The Cullens Discover A Secret

It was the following week, when the Cullens turn up in London.

The Olympic Coven of Vampires, had just discovered a secret and that the Time Fractures can only be healed by something.

"We need to speak with your grandfather, David Charles?" Carlisle says to David Charles.

"Why Carlisle?" David Charles responded as his brother Peter Vincent appears.

He walks over to his brother and tells him this;

"This is important, David Charles. It's about mother and the Time Fractures." Peter Vincent says to his younger brother.

David Charles takes the Cullens to his family, despite the groundment made by his family.

"Son of Danielle, we told you to remain on Earth." Angus says to the Demon-God of Judgement.

He bowed his head, "Please forgive me, My Lord. Carlisle Cullen needed to speak with my grandfather and again my apologies."

Angus nods, he pardons David Charles.

Gregorio goes over to Carlisle and speaks with him;

"What's wrong Carlisle?" He asks as their conversation becomes audioably.

The family watch on as Carlisle tells Gregorio what is wrong:

Gregorio's domeeniar changes completely and he fire transports out, Carlisle looks down as the truth is still unknown to the family.

The family of Demon-Gods are stunned by Gregorio leaving and Valentin goes to go after his grandson;

"Valentin, leave your grandson be. He will tell us when he is ready too." Angus says as Valentin bows to him.

What was Gregorio told by Carlisle?


	8. Danielle Returns Home

She Returns:

Just after escaping from the Time Lord Killers, Danielle returns home and walks through the deserted streets of London.

She enters her house and goes to the side, just before she can get a drink, Katie appears behind her;

"Mommy?" Katie says as she believes that she is dreaming.

"Hey sweetheart." Danielle responds to Katie.

However, Katie runs to her mother and cries in her arms;

"I have missed you mother." Katie says as Danielle holds her in her arms.

"I have missed you too baby." She replies as she pulls away and looks at her daughter.

They smile at each other and then Bernie comes in and hugs her mother.

"Mother." She runs to her mother and hugs her tightly.

"Hey Bernie, I'm ok." Danielle smiles as she hugs Bernie.

Katie brings her mother up to speed:

"So, these Time Fractures have been appearing everywhere mother. Also, I did a public appeal to you mother." 

Danielle watches the video, as she listens she picks up on the 'Former', which Katie says in the video.

"What do you mean, Former?" Danielle asks her daughter.

Katie looked at her mother; "I was fired by the boss of UNIT, mother."

"What? What about your dad?" The blonde said.

"Dad, actually turned a blind eye to help Katie, mother." Bernie said defending her dad, though she really didn't need to defend her father.

Danielle nodded, then she realised that someone was missing, "Where's Serena?"

Bernie and Katie looked at each other, as their mother noticed their looks at each other.

"What girls?" Danielle asks them.

"Let's go." Bernie says as she walks towards the door followed by Katie.

There is silence between the three of them, five minutes or so later, Katie pulls up outside a building and Danielle gets out.


	9. Saving Serena

"A mental asylum?" Danielle said as she saw the building.

Bernie nodded, as they walked upto the front door and went inside.

The three blondes are met by a scene (like something out of a horror movie), also they witness the staff abusing the patients and Danielle feels her blood boiling.

Soon, they are met a man who is clearly in need of a shave and a long hot bath, Danielle tries not to gag as a lump forms in her throat.

"We told you Bernie, no visitors as Serena isn't feeling upto any visitors." He says sarcastically.

"Where is my daughter?" Danielle responds as she fights off the lump in her throat.

The man just smiles at her sinisterly, then Danielle freezes his hand and then smashes it;

"Where is my daughter?" She asks again as he just refuses to answer her questions.

Then, she conjures a knife and chops his fingers off, causing him to scream in pain.

"Now I will ask you again and this will be the last time. Where is my daughter Serena?" The blonde asks for the last time.

Bernie and Katie don't shy away from the amount of violence that their mother is inflicting but not do they question it.

Danielle gets angered when, he doesn't answer, so she puts the pinch on him;

"Katie, time please." 

Katie looks at her watch as her mother talks to him.

"I have just cut off the flow of blood to your brain, you'll be dead in thirty minutes unless I release you. Where is my daughter Serena?" Danielle says.

"Thirty seconds mother." Katie says to her mother.

The man still doesn't answer, "Fifteen seconds mother."

Danielle has enough, she takes the pinch off him and then places her thumbs on his forehead and paralysing him.

"Now I have access to your brain, I can easily find my daughter. *She looks through his mind,*...Found her, third floor and ninth door on the right. Bernie, Katie, go get her and she is in the closet."

The twins go to the third floor and find Serena in the closet.

Meanwhile, Danielle kills the man and then kills his staff one by one. After killing the staff, Danielle races upstairs and kills the rest of the staff.

Just after doing this, a Time Fracture appears in the wall and she walks towards it. She can hear it speaking to her, however, Katie comes to get her mother;

"Mother, it's Serena. She isn't responding." Katie says to her mother.

Danielle looks back at the Time Fracture, then goes to check on Serena.

"Come on baby breath." Bernie says as she tries to get Serena to come round.

However, Danielle picks up Serena from Bernie's arms and she holds Serena in her arms. She appears to speak to her daughter, as she sits down on the bed.

Serena comes round and clings to her mother, "Mommy, please don't leave me."

"Shush, it's ok baby. Mommy's here baby." She replies as she held Serena in her arms.

They leave the asylum and go home.

What will happen next?


	10. Truth Revealed

After her children had fell asleep, Danielle gently lifts her daughter Serena, from her arms and places her on the sofa, next to Bernie. 

The blonde, leaves Katie's office and goes down to the Time Fracture. Her mind was going over every last detail of her conception and how her father had managed to fly the TARDIS, her brain searching for that one single piece that would solve her puzzle.

As she entered into the out of the bounds room, thinking to herself, 'Do I look like an out of bounds sort of woman', her chuckles of laughter echoed a little as she walked down to the wall and nears the Time Fracture. 

Unintentionally, of course, Danielle had summoned her past life as Ruth for help. The blonde breathed as she asked the never ending question in her head;

"How did my father manage to pull off one of the most elaborate plans of all time?" She said as she stared at the Time Fracture. 

Just then a female voice responded, "Do you think, that we really need to ask that question? Danielle."

"Yes, unless Ruth that we already the answer." Danielle responds as she doesn't look at Ruth.

"That's because we already the answer. We both know our father, just how resourceful he can be. The answer we seek to know about how he pulled it off in the first place, is right in front of us, we know the truth don't we Danielle?" Ruth says as she helps her current life to realise the truth.

Danielle knew the truth and knew how, just how she was created in the first place;

"No matter how hard I try, to deny the truth, it's always been apart of me."

Ruth smiled, "Only we can understand why our father chose that way, to use that plan to create us."

"I am the universe and the time vortex. I created the Time Fractures, I was trying to warn myself....*has flashbacks,*....The Time Fractures I saw them appearing everywhere, anywhere I went. I knew I was gonna be kidnapped by Rassilon, so I sent them back through Time itself, a message to myself." The blonde realised.

She turned round to face Ruth, "I have to sacrifice myself, I need to heal the Time Fractures and restore everything."

"No Danielle. That will kill us, we won't exist in Time or Space." Ruth argued.

"Ruth, we are the Time Fractures. When we go missing, Time will crack open and will continue to do so, until we heal it." Danielle responded.

She looks back at the Time Fracture, thinking to herself as Ruth disappears.


	11. Hercules Discovers The Truth

Hercules goes to find his younger sister:

As the blonde is thinking about her sacrifice, her thoughts are interrupted by her brother Hercules; 

"Danielle, what are you doing down here?" He asked, his words echoing in her mind. 

The blonde knew that she couldn't lie to her older brother, so she sighed and took a deep breath into her lungs before responding to her brother;

"I need to tell you something."

Hercules could tell from his sister's tone of voice that it was serious, so he let her speak.

"I am the cause of the Time Fractures Hercules, in fact I created them." She said as Hercules's face dropped from shockness.

"What do you mean you the cause of the Time Fractures?" He responded. 

"Exactly what I mean Hercules, when I went missing the Time Fractures appeared and I need to heal them, by sacrificing myself to save everyone and time from being destroyed." Danielle replied as she looked at her brother. 

Hercules sighed in disbelief, he didn't want to lose his sister and so he tried to tell his nieces and nephews, however Danielle telekinetically locks the door.

"Danielle, open this door." He says angrily. 

"No I won't." Danielle replied. 

Hercules looked at her, "Your children have a right to know Danielle. They need you and you are willing to sacrifice yourself without telling them."

"I don't have a choice Hercules, I created the Time Fractures and I have to fix them." She shouted at her brother.

"You also created your children, gave birth to them and loved them, now you want to keep them in the dark about this." Hercules responded as he tried to comprehend his sister's sacrificial death. 

"Two of them I can't tell Hercules." Danielle replied. 

He looked at his sister with much confusion in his blue eyes, "Can't or won't? Danielle."

Danielle felt an overwhelming wave of emotions hit her hard, very hard. "Because I have an emotional attachment to Bernie and Serena, well I have an emotional attachment to all of my children, but it's stronger with Bernie and Serena." Danielle cries as she relives the day she had Bernie. 

"It's was the morning of May 12th, 1975. I had just gone into labour with the triplets. And erm, Bernie was born first and she wasn't breathing. I remember just crying and begging my father to save her, *sniffs,* he took Bernie out of the room to try and revive her. It turned out many years later, that Bernie (as an unborn baby) had used her powers to save me from the bomb." She says as Hercules was shocked.

"She thought she was gonna lose you." He says in response. 

Danielle nodded, "Then when my father came back in and Bernie was not breathing, I cried and held her in my arms. As I placed my finger onto her tiny chest, my finger went into skin, touched her heart and she cried. I was so happy and I just kissed her forehead saying 'it's ok baby, mommy's here.' *looks down,* now, Serena is different, I used to visit her as a child and whenever I left she would scream and cry. She never liked it when I left her and I never liked leaving her."

"Serena is attached to you?" Hercules replied. 

"I am the only parent that Serena knows. I raised her Hercules, I loved her and protected her. So you see Hercules, I can't tell either of my babies that I will be sacrificing myself, because both of them will kick off and become very clingy to me." Danielle responded as her face changed along with her domeeniar. 

Hercules just looked at his sister, he couldn't believe how much his sister could change from a vulnerable woman to a cold hearted magical being with the most unnatural domeeniar.


	12. The Sacrifice

Danielle makes the ultimate sacrifice:

As she looked over the Time Fracture, Danielle's children woke up and came looking for her;

"Mother, you ok?" Matthew says as he sits on the side along with his older brother Peter.

"Mother?" Peter Vincent echoed as he and Matthew worried for their mother.

Danielle was snapped out of her thoughts by her son David Charles;

"Earth to mother!" David Charles said as he shook his mom gently.

She soon responded, "Eh what!"

"Are you ok mother?" He replied.

"Yeah, sorry I was just thinking." The blonde said as she looked back the Time Fracture.

As Danielle's children talked amongst themselves, Danielle knew she had to tell them about her soon to be sacrifice, while knowing that Bernie and Serena wouldn't like it.

Nevertheless, the blonde plucked up the courage to tell her children the truth, so she sat them down and told them everything;

"Ok listen, I need to tell you all something and it is not going to be pretty." She said to her children.

They sat and listened to their mother:

"There is something that you may all have suspected about me (not just as your mother), but reasons to why I know things regarding the universe." She responded.

As they listened to their mother, their expressions changed.

"I am the Time Fractures, I created them when I went missing and the only way I can heal is by....*she bit her bottom lip, not wanting to finish her sentence but she knew she had to*....Is by sacrificing myself." She stated as her children looked at her.

Bernie and Serena reacted the way she knew they would:

"No mommy you can't!" Bernie responded as she got up and walked over to her mother.

Serena burst into tears and clung to her mother, "No please mommy, stay don't leave me mommy. Please don't leave me alone."

Danielle's heart broke massively, she loved Serena so much and she loved all of her children;

"I have to save everyone baby." She responded as she held Serena.

Bernie soon cuddled her mother, "Please stay mommy, we love you."

"I don't want to lose you mommy, your my mommy and I want you to stay mommy." Serena says as she is now crying uncontrollably.

Danielle kisses both of her girls and hugs them tightly, "I love you both so much."

She pulled away though they both clung to her, "Mommy please don't do it." Bernie says as Danielle walks towards the Time Fracture.

However, David Charles holds Bernie back as Alistair holds Serena back.

"MOMMY NO, MOMMY." Serena shouts as she watches her mother walking towards the Time Fracture.

Bernie screams at her mother; "NO MOMMY. MOMMY NO, PLEASE MOMMY."

Danielle takes a look back at her children with her Hazel brown eyes prickled with tears, she turned back and walked into the Time Fracture.

As the Time Fractures begin to close, Bernie and Serena continuing screaming for their mother.

The whole planet begins to shake violently and then the Time Fractures fully close having been healed by Danielle's sacrifice.

To be continued....


	13. The Aftermath of Danielle's Sacrifice

"Get off me, Alistair." Serena yelled at him as she tried to break free from his arms.

Bernie ended up collapsing from crying while in her brother's arms, David Charles comforted her as they cried.

"It's ok baby." Alistair says as he tries to comfort his daughter.

However, Serena elbows him in the face, "Don't call me baby, only my mommy calls me that." She ran off into her and Bernie's office.

She climbed onto the sofa and curled up into the foetal position and sobbed her heart out, she loved her mommy with all of her heart and the thought of losing her mommy shattered her heart into a thousand pieces.

As Serena cried, Good and Evil magic had a crisis of their own:

Odin was at Magic school, speaking with Sandra;

"What do we do now Odin?" Sandra asks him as they stand side by side.

"I don't know Sandra, Danielle was our salvation and she was needed to help defeat Evil." Odin replied.

Sandra looked down, "Just like Evil needed to defeat us with Danielle on their side."

Odin knew she was right, as they pondered over a new plan in defeating Evil, little did they know that Evil was in their own turmoil.

The Source of All Evil, wasn't happy and he used his powers to destroy his lair in his fury;

"Why didn't you see this Seer?" He demanded as he questioned her.

She replied in fear of being vanquished by the Source, "I'm sorry My Lord. But if I had seen her death, I wouldn't have been able to save her."

"Danielle IS my wife. My Queen, she was needed by me to help overthrow Good Magic and you couldn't foresee her death." He replied as his anger built.

"Please forgive me My Lord!" The Seer asked in response.

He glared at her, "Get out of my sight, before I kill you. NOW SEER!" 

The Seer glistened out to an unknown location, Danielle's sacrifice had affected everyone.


	14. Renewed

The Family of Demon-Gods are left weakened:

"Ow." Gregorio says as he feels a sharp pain in his heart, his son Dahak goes to him to help him to his feet.

"I feel strange father!" Dahak said as the family agreed.

Angus (elder son of Wisdom) responded, "We have been weakened, son of Satan. The death of your sister has weakened us all."

Elijah and his wife Elizabeth (a.k.a Helen Lynley) are also weakened, "Can we still be killed Angus?" Elizabeth asks her grandson.

"I have no idea nana. I know that we can be wiped out as a family, but whether we can be killed I do not know the answer to that." He replied.

"Whatever happens, maybe we could go into hiding and somehow try to recover. I don't want Good or Evil magic taking advantage of the fact that our family member Danielle is now dead and them trying to kill us." Elijah responded as Elizabeth agreed with him.

A family meeting is called by the elders of the family:

After an hour of deliberation, they council come back and revealed their plans;

"We have made a decision, taking the consideration that our family member Danielle (daughter of Satan) had sacrificed herself to save us, and we have taken into account that Elijah (son of Mikeal and Esther) has expressed his concerns of Good and Evil taking an advantage. We have decided to go into hiding as a family and recover from this weakened state." The council said as the family agreed.

The renewal:

Just as they prepared to go into hiding as a family, they are thrown off guard by circle of fire which rises upwards.

Then the fire forms tendrils and hits them all, soon the family realised that the fire was renewing them all and giving them back their strength as a family.

When the family is renewed, the fire calms down and disappears, the family is shocked but it's Elizabeth who figures it out;

"Astareth (Danielle), it was her. She used her powers to renew us as a family." She states as her brother-in-law Dahak agrees with her.

"Danielle gave us our strength back. We are stronger as a family and my sister knew it." Dahak responded.

As they agree, the family prepare for what will happen next!


	15. Danielle Is Reborn

As the Family of Demon-Gods prepare for battle, on Earth a ring of fire appears and hits the children of Danielle, renewing them also.

However, as the tendrils move back into the circle of fire, it rises that bit more and Danielle's children are shocked as they watch on.

"What's happening?" Bernie asks as she turns her head to David Charles.

"I don't know Bernie!" He responded.

Matthew watches the fire rising, as he and his siblings are trying to think what was happening.

However, Serena is the only one who doesn't witness this and she stays in the office, still in the foetal position and still sobbing.

Just then, the fire drops down and reveals a reborn Danielle, unharmed by the sacrifice she made to save her family.

Bernie ran to her mother and hugged her tightly, "Mommy, my mommy."

Danielle just hugged her daughter, as she looked at her other children.

"Mother, how are you alive? We saw you walk into the Time Fracture and it closed." Matthew says as he tries to comprehend what is happening.

However, Danielle is just as shocked as he is.

"Perhaps, I can shed some light on the situation." The Angel of Destiny says after Sparkling in.

Danielle spun round while still holding Bernie in her arms;

"Why am I alive?" She responded.

The Angel of Destiny replied; 

"Because Danielle, you can never died. There was a reason why you can sacrifice yourself many times (which does outweigh your crimes), but you will always be reborn and each time you are reborn, you will emerge a lot more stronger and a lot more powerful."

Danielle just hugged Bernie, as she put her head in her mother's chest.

The Angel of Destiny sparkles out after knowing that Danielle had accepted her Destiny.

"Where is Serena?" Danielle asked knowing that Serena was missing.

"In our office, mommy." Bernie responded, they went into the office and Danielle heard her baby crying her heart out.

As she walked over to the sofa, she gently kissed her baby's cheek. The heartbroken brunette slowly turned over;

"Mommy, is that you?" She said as she cried.

Danielle nodded, she gently picked up Serena and sat on the sofa holding her baby in her arms.

Serena snuggled into her mommy's arms and cried some more, Danielle rubs her back as she comforts her baby.

"Mommy's got you baby." She said as she kissed Serena's forehead.

Eventually, Serena cried herself to sleep in her mommy's arms, knowing she was safe.

They go home:

As Serena slept in her mommy's arms, the family goes home and Danielle keeps Serena with her and they sleep in Danielle's bed.

The family of Demon-Gods visit the Manor and they see Danielle alive, Elizabeth walks over to her and kisses her lips.

Gregorio walks over and kisses his daughter on her forehead, he cried as he looked at his only daughter.

Soon they left and kept an eye on Danielle from their home planet, Demon's Run.

Six months later:

It was now six months later and Danielle was happy, Serena was a lot more happier and she loved her mommy a lot more.

Good and Evil magic still continued to fight for the claim of Danielle on their side, though Danielle still refused choose a side and she remained on the side of her family (The Demon-Gods).

**Author's Note:**

> Please no hate thank you. Nice comments will be only appreciated.
> 
> Danielle Wolfe - played by Billie Piper  
> Hercules - played by Kevin Sorbo  
> Iolaus/Dahak - played by Michael Hurst  
> Bernie Wolfe/Kate Stewart - played by Jemma Redgrave  
> Serena Wolfe & Helen Lynley/Elizabeth - played by Catherine Russell  
> Gregorio (satan) - played by Antonio Banderas  
> Ruth - Jo Martin  
> Alistair Lethbridge-stewart - played by Nicholas Courtney  
> David Charles Wolfe/Peter Vincent Cullen - played by David Tennant  
> Rose Ann Wolfe - played by Michelle Keegan  
> Matthew Wolfe - played by Matt Smith


End file.
